A Ascenção de Crystal Tokio
by Beka Assis
Summary: One-shot comemorativa ao aniversário da minha amiga Dumpling.... É o ponto de vista de Serena sobre as mudanças da vida dela, desde a transformação em Sailor Moon até a Ascenção de Crystal Tókio


Esta é um das fics comemorativas ao aniversário de 18 aninhos da minha amiga Dumpling... Espero que ela e vocês gostem deste presentinho hehehehe Beijocas querida, e FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!

Princesa Rebecca Chiba oferece:

_**A ASCENCÄO DE CRYSTAL TÓKIO**_

Lutas, dor, separação, reencontro. Tudo isso já aconteceu na minha vida. Meu nome é Serena Tsukino Chiba, tenho 19 anos, sou a rainha de Crystal Tókio e soberana da Lua e da Terra.

Não posso dizer que minha vida foi um mar de rosas, muito menos uma calmaria, pois sempre foi muito agitada. Tudo começou quando salvei uma gatinha de uns garotos malvados e, ela me falou que eu era a Sailor Moon. Daí, minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. Tive que lutar contra muitos inimigos, mas, também reencontrei meu amado Darien e as outras sailors. Foi uma mudança inesperada, mas, ainda assim não foi a maior da minha vida.

Tudo mudou no dia da minha festa de noivado, quando dois dos meus antigos e maiores inimigos se juntaram para me matar. Caos e a Rainha Berly formaram um ser poderoso capaz de fazer a Terra hibernar. A Rainha Berly quase matou Darien por ele não querer casar com ela, mas, antes que o pior acontecesse, fundimos o Cristal de Prata e o Cristal Dourado e conseguimos derrotar os dois. Desta vez som, minha vida mudou de verdade.

Eu e Darien ficamos desacordados depois da batalha. Estávamos muito feridos e cansados por reunir os cristais e simplesmente desmaiamos pelo cansaço. As sailors conseguiram nos levar para o apartamento do Darien para nos recuperar. Quando acordamos, o mundo inteiro sabia que eu era a Sailor Moon e que Darien era o Tuxedo Mask. Daí quando cheguei à janela, vi a coisa mais linda do mundo (depois do Darien, é; claro). No local da batalha, surgiu o palácio de cristal, sede de Crystal Tókio. Neste momento, sabíamos que à hora da coroação havia chegado. Num instante, parece que todo o mundo recebeu a mesma mensagem: que eu e Darien tínhamos de ser coroados, pois éramos os herdeiros perdidos da Lua e da Terra. Em um mês tudo aconteceu: chá de panela, casamento, coroação e lua de mel. Foi uma fase completamente transformadora para mim. Tive este mês para aprender tudo o que as rainhas levam uma vida aprendendo. Tive que aprender a falar, andar, comer e tudo mais que uma boa rainha deve saber, além de me ocupar com os preparativos do casamento. Foi uma fase cansativa, mas, tudo valeu a pena no momento que entrei na igreja e vi meu amado Darien no altar com um terno lavanda, suando nervosamente, esperando por mim.

Nossa lua de mel foi mágica. Fizemos um tour pela Europa, começando por Paris, Veneza, Milão e visitando reinados e principados. Conhecemos muitas outras famílias reais e fomos bem recebidos por todos. Acredite se quiser, mas, Darien ficou morrendo de ciúme do príncipe Willian da Inglaterra, só porque ele foi simpático. Chega a ser engraçado, não é? Ficamos quase seis meses em viagem e foi nela que recebi a melhor noticia que poderia receber. Comecei a sentir uns enjôos matinais, mas desconsiderei pra não assustar o Darien, sempre muito preocupado, até que num evento oficial, uma pessoa usava um perfume muito forte e enjoativo que me fez desmaiar. Darien ficou desesperado e chamou um medico e chamou um médico que me disse que eu estava grávida. Nossa felicidade não podia ser maior. Voltamos para Crystal Tókio com a noticia de um herdeiro real da Lua e da Terra para encarar mais uma maratona: exames, compras de enxoval, decoração do quarto do nosso filho, cuidados com o Darien (que a essa altura, estava estressado demais e mal comia direito), eventos oficiais... Enfim, mais ou menos isso. Estou no 5

° mês de gravidez e a esta altura, só me resta rezar para que não surjam novos inimigos e que nosso planeta fique em paz, finalmente

PESSOAL....

SÓ PORQUE É UMA ONE-SHOT NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE NÃO QUEIRA REVIEWS OK, ENTÃO, FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ E APRETE NO BOTÃO AQUI EM BAIXO OK

BEIJOCAS =)


End file.
